Amor Cativo
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Andropofu conversa com sua Sombra, sobre seus sentimentos por uma certa jovem...
1. Andropofu e Aaruvuheimu - Conversas

**Notas da Autora**

Ao pé de uma montanha, vive um casal.  
Ambos são apaixonados um pelo outro... conseguirão se declarar e ficar juntos?  
Nessa fanfiction, as Sombras vão ter grande importância, mas, nem sempre, será assim, nas futuras. Segue uma fanfic, com um dos meus casais favoritos e que acho muito fofo.  
Vai ter hentai XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 **Capítulo 1 - Andropofu e Aaruvuheimu - Conversas**

Numa cabana ao pé de uma montanha, mora um casal.

Todo o dia, Kurukku, uma Kage no tsukai( Usuária de sombra), ia a cidade, onde várias crianças, orfãs ou não, a aguardavam, para que pudessem ir a uma campina verdejante para poderem brincar. Ela era uma babá.

Naquele instante, se despedia de Andropofu:

\- Itekimassu! ( falado quando se saí de casa)

\- Iterashai! ( a pessoa fala, para aquela que saí de casa)

Enquanto se afasta, preparando para montar em sua espécie de motocicleta, os pensamentos nos último anos, invadem sua mente.

Percebera, ultimamente, um olhar diferente para com ela, cada vez que se olhavam e quando olhava mais atentamente, rapidamente, este, desviava o olhar.

Enquanto se dirigia á cidade, pensava em quanto eles cresceram, principalmente ele, mais, precisamente, seu corpo. Pelo fato de andar de muletas, alterando com as cadeiras de roda, seu tronco e braços, ficaram musculosos e conforme melhorava, exercitava suas pernas também, sempre se exercitando, quanto podia.

Era agora, um homem e não, um garotinho. Juntamente com o corpo, sua voz engrossara, mas, em um timbre extremamente agradavél e ao mesmo tempo sensual, para a jovem, que corava ao pensar nisso.

Tinha consciência, que seus sentimentos para com ele, haviam se intensificado. Contava somente com uma pessoa, para conversar sobre isto e que a conhecia de longa data, sem contar, que podia sentir seu coração. Mais precisamente não-humano, era sua Sombra, a Fênix.

Saí de seus pensamentos, ao notar, que já estava se aproximando no centro da cidade, onde, várias crianças a aguardavam, ansiosas.

\- Ohayou ( Bom dia - maneira informal) - ela cumprimenta com seu costumeiro sorriso.

\- Ohayou! - as crianças falam em ussínio.

Uma senhora, se curva levemente a jovem, que retribui sorrindo. Esta, se vira a um garoto, que não tinha mais do que 8 anos e cabelos rebeldes, além, de um ar de maroto.

-Obedeça à Sensei Kurukku.

\- Hai, obaa-san ( avó).

A jovem, apenas sorri, ao ver a cena.

Logo mais a frente, vê seus dois auxiliares, que antes, eram como aquelas crianças e agora, já eram adolescentes. Mais do que isso, não eram só amigos, ficaram noivos e seu casamento seria em breve.

-Marie-san, Romu-san, ohayou.

\- Ohayou, Kurukku sensei - ambos a cumprimentavam.

\- Não é mais preciso, não sou mais a sensei de vocês.

-Mas, para nós, sempre será.- o casal olha um para o outro sorrindo.

A jovem Kage no tsukai sorri e os três, se preparam para levar as crianças, que estavam afoitas, até o lugar de costume.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Na cabana confortavél, Andropofu observara pela janela, Kurukku partindo, minutos antes.

Mesmo após sumir no horizonte, ficara lá e agora, observava pensativo o céu e os passáros que voavam na imensidão azul, daquele pequeno e aconchegante éden.

Ultimamente, seus sentimentos para com a jovem, haviam se intensificado de forma alarmante. Junto com seu amor, seu desejo de ficar com ela se intensificara de forma absurda.

Desejava-a ardentemente, tendo seus sonhos, povoados pela jovem e como consequência, acabava acordando excitado, sendo necessário tomar uma ducha fria, para poder relaxar, embora, que as vezes, se masturbava, para se aliviar.

O rosto dela, vinha em sua mente. Ela era seu anjo, seu raio de sol, sua luz guia. Seu coração ardente, apaixonado, desejava-a diariamente, junto de seu tórax, para ama-la e protege-la. Queria cuidar dela leva-la ao paraíso. Era cativo de seu amor, por sua própria vontade. Daria o mundo, se ela assim quisesse.

Ao mesmo tempo, temia que não fosse correspondido, pois, desde muito jovem, ela sempre teve algum sentimento por Shuu. Embora que para ele, ou por ser verdade, ou por ser fruto de algo que desejava ver, ela parecia não sentir mais o mesmo pelo Kage no Tsukai, seu amor de infância.

Em contra-partida, o mesmo, parecia ainda nutrir algum sentimento por Kurukku e isto, o deixava visivilmente, irritadiço. Perdera as contas, de quantas vezes teve que se controlar, quando esta recebia alguma investida de seu amor de infância, pois, se deixasse fluir seus sentimentos, acabaria gerando uma luta entre Kage no tsukais e Sombras.

Por isso, só podia comprimir os punhos. Por sorte, Bouquet, ainda perdidamente apaixonada pelo jovem Usuário de Sombra e também, ciumenta ao extremo, se encarregava de puni-lo no lugar deste, que só podia fazer junta feia e ranger os dentes de raiva.

Pode notar essa mudança na jovem, por esta última visita, junto com Bouquet, Marumaro e Noi.

Quando se preparava para ajeitar a casa, pois, era seu dia, sua fiel Sombra surge.

\- Tudo bem, Andropofu-sama?

Há alguns anos, conseguira que Aaruvuheimu falasse, e com isso, se tornara seu companheiro de conversa, principalmente, quando ficava sozinho. Ele era sua compania e o considerava um grande parceiro e por que não, um amigo? Até mais do que isso, seu confidente e conselheiro em muitas ocasiões.

\- Aaruvuheimu? - olha surpreso.

\- Com o passar do tempo, nossa união se desenvolveu, agora, quando sinto seu coração alterado, posso sair, mas, claro, porque também, me deu essa liberdade, mas, caso queira, eu...

\- Tudo bem... ia mesmo chama-lo... - fala sorrindo.

\- Kurukku-san, não é?

O jovem se supreende, mas, depois, consente com a cabeça levemente.

A Sombra medita e após alguns minutos, fala:

\- Sei o que se passa em seu coração... guardar esse sentimento não trará nada de bom, ao contrário, poderá fazer mal.

O jovem olha para ele e fala:

\- Se tivesse algum indício... que Kurukku... me...

\- Basta querer ver. - a Sombra fala sabiamente.

\- Querer ver?- olha confuso.

\- As demonstrações existem, apesar de serem sutis... basta, apenas, prestar bastante atenção, mesmo, aos minímos detalhes... acredite.

\- Acreditar... - ele repete, olhando para a Sombra e depois, para o céu límpido.

Em seguida, abre as janelas, permitindo que uma leve brisa matinal, adentre no recinto, fazendo alguns fios prateados de seu cabelo, balançarem ao sabor da briza aprazivél.

Fecha seus olhos por alguns minutos, meditando tudo que a Sombra lhe falou. Após isto, abre-os, determinados.

\- Arigatou-gozaimassu ( maneira formal de falar obrigado), Aaruvuheimu.

A Sombra desaparece, ao mesmo tempo, que uma chama de esperança é acesa no coração do jovem, a incerteza dissipara e agora, estava mais determinado do que nunca, a conquistar Kurukku, a dona de seu coração.

Começa a fazer as tarefas do dia, mas, sem deixar de pensar, um minuto, no amor de sua vida. 

**Notas Finais**

Bem, devem achar que é loucura minha, lançar essa fanfic, tendo várias atrasadas. Mas, ela será uma shortfic, duvido que passe de 4 capítulos, além de que, já tenho ela toda escrita no caderno, ao contrário das demais, que tenho que montar.

É que faz muito tempo, que quero fazer essa série de fics de Blue Dragon, sem ser UA, para todos os casais que gosto...

Confesso que gosto muito mais, da segunda fase desse anime, do que a primeira XDDD

Esse anime, pode ser encontrado no fansubber que faço parte e onde também tem, a segunda fase, que é Blue Dragon tenkai no shichi ryuu( sete dragões celestiais), que sou responsavél pela revisão e atualmente, também, tradução e timmer. O site está em meu profile.

Também, tem a versão dublada no sbt, cujas, dublagem está um lixo, até doí meus tímpanos ouvir aquelas vozes ¬¬

Fala sério, destruíram o anime. .

Bem, espero que gostem. Terá hentai XDDD


	2. Os sentimentos dela

**Notas da Autora**

Notas:  
? ou ? (oba-san)- tia, utilizado por crianças e jovens para mulheres mais velhas.  
? (oji-san) Tio - é usado por jovens, especialmente crianças, para se referir a um homem mais velho  
Domo arigatou-gozaimassu( muito obrigado, maneira bem formal).

 **Capítulo 2 - Os sentimentos dela**

Numa bela campina salpicada de flores, tendo uma única árvore solitária, Kurukku encontrava-se embaixo dela, a dona do coração de Andropofu. Marie e Romu auxiliavam-na a cuidar das crianças. Ele, monitorando os meninos, acompanhando-os nas brincadeiras e Marie, ajudando as pequenas a fazer Ikebana, junto da jovem Kage no Tsukai.

Os cabelos castanhos se encontravam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, tendo alguns fios "fugitivos", balançando levemente ao sabor da leve brisa que soprava naquele instante.

O jovem, embora tivesse 18 anos, continuava com uma "alma de criança". Marie trocava olhares com ele, que correspondia. Agora, já não brigavam mais, como quando eram crianças, afinal, cresceram e eram noivos. Se discurtissem, seria por motivos mais sérios. A jovem Usuária sorriu quando se lembrava das discursões infantis de ambos quando crianças.

\- Kurukku-sensei?

A voz pueril a tira das recordações, chamando sua atenção quase para a pequenina ao seu lado, que olhava a Usuária com visivél preocupação. Kurukku sorri carinhosamente e acaricia a cabeça dela:

\- Tudo bem, só estava me lembrando de quando Marie-chan e Romu-kun eram crianças.

-Não acredito que Oji-san [Tio - é usado por jovens, especialmente crianças, para se referir a um homem mais velho]. e oba-san [ Tia - Usado comumente por crianças e jovens, para mulheres mais velhas ] já tenham sido como nós... - uma outra menina fala descrente.

\- Ora,ora, todos nós já fomos crianças... e crescemos, pois é algo natural.

A mesma menina fica sem graça, encabulada e juntando os dedinhos, fala, com o olhar baixo:

\- É que é difícil imaginar oji-san e oba-san, assim, como nós...

\- Tudo bem... não tem que ficar envergonhada, até eu duvido de como eles eram quando crianças, quando os vejo agora- e sorri.

\- Como eles eram?- a outra menina pergunta.

\- Bem, deviam perguntar à Marie-chan.- e indica a jovem, que ouvia a conversa, enquanto auxiliava a criança ao seu lado a terminar seu arranjo de flores. Ela pigarreia e fala:

-Era igual a você e Rino-kun.

A pequena fica surpresa e depois, olhando para o menino longe dali, fala:

\- Não acredito...

\- Mas, era, não é, Kurukku-sensei?

\- Marie-chan disse a verdade, como havia falado, nós crescemos e com isso, amadurecemos...

\- Não sou fruta para amadurecer!- fica emburrada, cruzando os bracinhos.

Marie e Kurukku se entreolham sorrindo e riem levemente após alguns segundos. A pequenina faz um "bico" maior que o anterior. A jovem Kage no Tsukai se aproxima dela e sorrindo, comenta:

\- Está lindo o seu arranjo de flores, Mina-chan.

A pequena apesar de emburrada, fica levemente vermelha com o elogio e agradece, não olhando-a:

\- Domo arigatou-gozaimassu( muito obrigada - maneira bem formal), Kurukku-sensei.- fala formalmente, pois, ainda está um tanto emburrada.

Kurukku acaricia a cabeça da pequena, sabendo que daqui a pouco ela deixaria de ficar emburrada. O que de fato acontece, após meia hora e agora, a pequena retornava ao seu arranjo.

No restante do dia, pegava-se pensando em Andropofu. Seus pensamentos "viajando" ainda mais ousados, ao se recordar de ver seu corpo nu. Aquilo a enrubecia exacerbadamente, corando violentamente.

z88;

Estava se dirigindo ao banheiro com a toalha no braço, apressadamente, pois havia se atrasado para acordar e agora, corria atrás do "prejuízo".

Dirigia-se ao banheiro mais próximo e ao encontra-lo, abre a porta de sopetão e acaba vendo uma cena, que nunca imaginava ver e cujo efeito era praticamente hipnótico, fazendo-na ficar intensamente ruborizada, seus batimentos cardíacos acerelados, enquanto sua mente processava a cena, permitindo-se vagar pelos contornos daquele corpo escultural, esculpido pelos deuses.

Aquele, praticamente, "Deus grego", estava sem roupa e sem toalha, pois secava os cabelos e encontrava-se de costas. As gotas ousadas percorriam os sulcos de seus músculos. A jovem, naquele momento, inveja tais gotas e desejava ser uma delas. Ela não contém um leve suspiro com tal cena.

Sabia que Andropofu malhava, dentro de suas limitações, claro, principalmente os braços por causa da cadeira de rodas e de andar de muletas, mas, conforme melhorava, exercitava suas pernas para não ficar musculoso só no braço e para as pernas, não ficarem contrastadas com o uso não muito constante.

Com esforço, treino e determinação, marcas caracteristícas deste, conseguia melhorar cada vez mais, ficando em pé sem auxilio por um tempo consideravelmente prolongado, pois lutava todos os dias, sem esmaecer, para superar o ocorrido. Após um tempo consideravél, via-se obrigado a usar a cadeira de rodas ou a muleta.

Bem, pelo menos, sua dor diminuíra e muito, comparando com antigamente.

De repente, o jovem Kage no Tsukai se vira, pondo a toalha na cintura. Despertada abruptamente de seus devaneios, ela sai rapidamente, correndo o mais longe dali.

Após alguns minutos, a uma distância consideravél, tenta acalmar seu coração, pondo a mão em seu peito, porém, sua mente insistia em lembrar-se da bela visão que tivera momentos antes, esta cena gravada á ferro e fogo.

Após algum tempo, seu coração volta em um ritmo normal e seu rubor passava. Agora, mais calma, rezava á Kami-sama para que ele não tivesse percebido, pois, não saberia como encara-lo.

Entra em um outro banheiro e após se banhar, consegue se acalmar completamente e sai, tomando cuidado de não vê-lo.

Aquela visão a deixara desejando sentir o corpo do Usuário de Sombra. Seus sonhos eram habitados por ele, sonhos estes que nem imaginava ser capaz de sonhar e que agradecia à Kami-sama, por Andropofu não ser capaz de vê-los.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No fim da tarde, se despedia das crianças. Marie e Romu, as acompanhariam até a cidade.

\- Sayounara (até logo) sensei [ professor(a), mestre (a) Sen( á frente, posterior) , sei (vida) ] !

\- Mashitta ( até amanhã)! Kurukku-sensei!

Ela acena e as crianças sorrindo, partem. A maioria correndo pelo caminho até o vilarejo, principalmente os meninos. Vê as tentativas de Marie e Romu em manter as crianças sobre controle.

Ao virar, nota o horizonte alaranjado. Admirando-o, caminha até a árvore solitária naquela campinha. Ao chegar lá, fecha os olhos, tentando ouvir o que seu coração realmente queria.

Seus sentimentos por Shuu foram desaparecendo conforme os anos, sem deixar quaisquer vestigíos. Em comparação, sentimentos pequenos, cresceram e atualmente, foram fortalecidos. Estes, eram dirigidos ao belo jovem, cuja casa ele dividia com ela há anos.

Adorava a companhia dele. Desde criança, já demonstrava uma maturidade que contradizia com sua idade. Somente seu corpo era de criança. Sua mentalidade contrastava com o de Shuu, que mais parecia uma eterna criança.

O que faltava em maturidade à Shu, sobrava em Andropofu. Acreditava que ele sempre fora assim, precoce, desde que trabalhava para Nene, sob ordens de Rogi e depois, somente para o General Rogi, com sua Sombra, sendo responsavél mais por estratégia, pois, através dela, armava emboscadas e dirigia diversas operações, usando-a como monitoramento de seus alvos e de seus companheiros no campo.

Deixara de ser subordinado de Rogi, após quase morrer. Chegou ao hospital onde ela era voluntária, com a vida fraca e dores intensas pelo corpo todo. Com os medicamentos e cuidados contantes, este se recuperara lentamente dos danos sofridos. Desde que vieram para aquela casa no campo, em um lugar de muito verde, água límpida e de paz, sua melhoria foi a um ritmo acerelado e atualmente, já estava melhor. Se comparar a antigamente, há um abismo de diferença.

Após se mudar, a jovem sempre vinha visita-lo. Com o tempo, ele perguntara, se não podia morar lá junto dele, pois, sentia-se solitário naquela casa enorme. Ela aceitou e desde então, ambos moravam juntos, dividindo aquele pequeno paraíso particular. Pareciam marido e mulher.

Este pensamento a ruborizou intensamente e seu coração acerelou, desenfreado. Nesse momento, sua Sombra, a Fênix, surge e pergunta, mais em tom de confirmação do que interrogação, com sua típica voz gentil:

\- Pensando em Andropofu novamente, né?

\- Ah! Fênix! E-E-E-Eu...- ela se supreendera com a aparição repentina.

\- Ouvi seu coração...

\- Meus sentimentos?

Ela olha para a Sombra que concorda com a cabeça, enquanto a observa com um olhar preocupado. Após alguns segundos, fala:

\- Não gosto de vê-la sofre assim...

Ela abraça a sua jovem mestra e esta, apoia sua cabeça nela. Após alguns minutos, a humana fala:

\- Sempre escutei meu coração...

\- Será?

\- Hã?! Por que pergunta Fênix? - olha a Sombra sem compreender.

\- Seu coração fala, mas, sua mente, não o escuta completamente...

A Kage no Tsukai se supreende e logo após, põe-se a pensar, pois, esta sabia perfeitamente o que se passava em seu coração. Após alguns minutos, confessa, com um olhar baixo:

\- Tenho medo...

\- Medo de seu sentimentos ou do que Andropofu-san possa pensar?

Ela arregala os olhos e depois, fita o horizonte alaranjado, pensando na pergunta. Não sabia qual dos dois, na verdade, nunca pensara assim. Após alguns minutos, fala, timidamente e sem levantar os olhos, enquanto mexia em umas gramíneas ao seu lado:

\- Acho que ambos...

\- Eu entendo...

\- Quer dizer, acho que sei o que meu coração sente... mas...mas...mas, será que Andropofu sente o mesmo? Isso é o que mais me preocupa, não quero perde-lo.

A Sombra medita e depois fala:

-Me inclino mais para o fato, de que como não confia em seus sentimentos, estes levam-na a torna-se insegura e isso, acaba por cega-la para o que ele demonstra em relação á você...

Ela observa a Fênix e depois de um tempo, concorda:

\- Eu entendi...

\- Confie em seu coração... - ela fala e Kurukku põe a mão em seu peito- sempre o ouça e acredite nele...

\- Ouvir e crer... - ela olha para a sua Sombra, repentindo e esta sorri bondosamente - obrigada, Fênix.

\- Lembre-se, seu coração é seu poder, acredite nele e permita-se ser verdadeiramente feliz... - sorri e nisso desaparece, se despedindo:

\- Sayounara, Kurukku-san.

\- Sayounara, Fênix... arigatou.

Ela se levanta, decidida, após conversar com sua amiga. Ela lhe deu forças e coragem, pois, não podia mais guardar o que sentia pelo seu amado, precisava confessar seus sentimentos, ser verdadeira consigo mesma e ao mesmo tempo, orava para que fosse correspondida.

Com estes pensamentos, ela sobe em sua espécie de motocicleta e se dirige para a casa de Andropofu.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


End file.
